


【kzkn】论没能买到处于生理期的女朋友想要的东西的时候会发生什么-月凤

by Yue_Xia_Feng



Category: KZKN
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yue_Xia_Feng/pseuds/Yue_Xia_Feng
Kudos: 1





	【kzkn】论没能买到处于生理期的女朋友想要的东西的时候会发生什么-月凤

【kzkn】论没能买到处于生理期的女朋友想要的东西的时候会发生什么-月凤

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/yuefeng02)
  * [归档](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索



  
[ ](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/)  


#  [月凤](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/)

（详细使用说明请看置顶）  
太太们求别删我我很乖的！！  
  
  
封面by Yoshio老师（p站），头像是twisted wonderland的游戏卡面截图！！  
  
【她们的画都超棒的快去看！！！  
（但是记得要看她们简介里的注意事项哦）】

##  [【kzkn】论没能买到处于生理期的女朋友想要的东西的时候会发生什么](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/post/1d84cd92_1c7105369)

#性转学pa##是喜闻乐见的生理期梗##ooc肯定有##已经是恋人的两个人#

  


Sanya悄悄地把保健室的门开了个缝，在扫了一遍保健室内部，确定没有人之后，她才赶紧溜了进去。

  


接着她她轻手轻脚地走到了那个被占了位的床位然后撩起帘子钻了进去。

  


以往空荡荡的单人床上此时拱起了一个不大不小包，在里头的人像是猫咪一样整个人缩在了被子里面，只留了点奶茶色的发尾在外头。

  


Sanya顺手把手里的袋子放在了床头，然后没好气地坐在了床边伸手推了推那个包，“喂，叶子，我把你要的东西给买过来了哦。”

  


包里的叶子动了动，然后慢吞吞地从被子里探出了个头。

  


叶子以往顺滑的奶茶色长发因为在床上蹭来蹭去的关系而变得有些凌乱，校服的扣子也被蹭开了几颗，露出了底下白皙的皮肤，而且因为长时间闷在被子里的关系，脸上也染上了红晕。

  


“谢谢Sanya啦……”她一边缓慢地坐起身一边轻声地道谢道。

  


或许是因为疼痛的原因，叶子今天说话都带了一种虚弱的感觉，这让一向心大的Sanya都不自觉地用上了仿佛是对待玻璃娃娃一般的态度对待叶子。

  


于是她关心了一句：“我出去的这段时间里你的经痛没有变得缓和点吗？”

  


“刚开始喝了热水之后好了点……但是过不久又回来了。”叶子蔫蔫地伸手捞过Sanya带过来的袋子，然后从里面拿出了布洛芬。

  


Sanya默契地把叶子放在地上的保温瓶拿了起来然后递给了她，叶子也毫不客气地接了过去，接着她就着一口温水把一片布洛芬给吞了下去。

  


当她想要从袋子里再拿出她拜托Sanya买的另一样东西的时候，她才迟钝地发现那个袋子里已经空了。

  


她伸手轻轻地拉了拉此时已经背对着她在刷手机的Sanya的发尖，“呐Sanya——一次性热水袋呢—？”

  


Sanya垂着眼侧过头把叶子抓着她发尖的手给拉了下来，“便利商店的店员和我说卖完了，所以没能给你买回来。”

  


“诶——”叶子有些不快地鼓起脸颊，“可是在药效开始之前没有那个不行啊！”

  


Sanya有些无奈，“可是没货了嘛。”

  


以往抱怨几句就会揭过去的叶子今天因为生理期的关系而变得有些不依不挠了起来，所以在她听到Sanya的这句话后就垂下眼露出了一副委屈的表情，“可是还在痛啊……”

  


Sanya叹了口气，“那你想要我做什么？”

  


于是叶子反手握住Sanya的手，然后把那只手放在了她的肚子靠下的位置上。

  


接着她抬起眼，用可怜兮兮的目光盯着被这些举动给搞得有些错愕的Sanya，说：

  


“那Sanya用手帮我敷热，好吗？”

  


“……小孩子吗你？”

  


“可是没有温温的东西敷着不行嘛……”

  


“……”

  


“拜托嘛……”

  


最后还是Sanya先受不了叶子那湿润的灰蓝色眼眸以及恳求的表情而选择了妥协。

  


“可是我这样子坐着敷很不方便耶。”Sanya看了看她们两个现在的姿势，有些苦恼地抱怨道，“我这样坐个半个小时肌肉会僵死的。”

  


闻言，叶子思考了一下，然后一把掀开了被子。

  


她拍了拍她旁边空着的位置，“Sanya就和我一起躺下就可以了吧？”

  


没有想到叶子会提出这种方案的Sanya哽了一下，“……你这样随便就邀请人和你睡在一起没问题吗？”

  


叶子歪了歪头，“有什么问题吗？Sanya和我都是女生来着，而且还是恋人。”

  


“……这么一说好像也对？”

  


“对吧——”叶子眯起眼睛笑了笑，然后再次拍了拍那个空位，“所以快点上来吧，这床很舒服很软哦！”

  


“你那个仿佛在诱拐人的语气是怎么一回事啊。”Sanya无语地吐槽道，但是还是乖乖地解下腰上系着的外套扔到一边然后躺到床上去了。

  


“Sanya那样子扔外套的话会皱掉的啊——”

  


“无所谓啦，反正过几天就要放去洗了。”

  


Sanya侧躺着调整了一下姿势然后把手放在了那个位置上，“这样你就满意了吧？”

  


“诶嘿嘿，Sanya好乖哦。”叶子一边笑着说道一边躺下蹭进了Sanya的怀里。

  


“我只是因为想补偿你才听话的哦。”

  


“嗯嗯知道啦——”

  


……我怎么就拿她一点办法也没呢。

  


看着叶子笑得像是一只偷到了小鱼干一般的猫咪，Sanya一边在心里嘀咕道一边捏了捏叶子脸颊。

  


和表面上看起来一样软，手感很好。

  


她们就这样躺着互看了一会，双方眼眸里互相倒映着对方的身影。

  


一时之间，空气中若有若无地飘散着一种暧昧却温馨的氛围。

  


接着叶子把手覆上了Sanya放在她肚子上的手，“Sanya的手，温温软软的，敷着好舒服啊。”

  


“是谁上次嫌弃我的手冰冰凉凉的来着？”

  


叶子有些讨好地蹭了蹭Sanya，“那个时候是冬天嘛。更何况我也没说错啊，冬天Sanya的手都是冰冰凉凉的。而且Sanya还特别不喜欢穿手套，所以就更冷了。”说着说着，叶子就开始抱怨了起来，“每次都要我捂暖才可以，Sanya倒是好好照顾自己啊！”

  


“……怎么就开始抱怨了啊。”

  


“我说真的嘛！话说手冰冰的话Sanya不会觉得不舒服吗？”

  


“诶……我倒是觉得没什么……”虽然这样回答了，Sanya还是不自觉地转移了视线，看起来就是一副心虚的样子。

  


“女孩子还是要保证身体每个部位都暖暖的会比较好吧—等一下别闭上眼睛假睡啊！好好听我说？！”

  


“啊啊烦死了！”Sanya有些烦躁地把叶子往怀里按了按，“我真的有点困了啦，所以稍微让我睡一会？”

  


“唔——真是的，Sanya昨天又通宵玩游戏了对吧！”

  


“要你管啦……”说着，Sanya打了个哈欠，“啊不行，好困，我睡了。”

  


话音刚落下，Sanya就闭上了眼睛，徒留叶子在一旁气呼呼的瞪着她，但是又不忍心真的去打扰她休息。

  


过了一会叶子就泄了气。

  


“等你起来的时候我一定要挠你痒痒……”叶子一边嘟囔着一边也闭上了眼睛。

  


没过多久，这个不大的空间里只剩下了两个轻轻的呼吸声。

——————————————————

本间向日葵一边打开保健室的门一边活泼地向坐在椅子上看书的铃鹿诗子打招呼说：“诗子姐姐下午好——”

  


铃鹿诗子抬起头然后笑着竖起手指点了点嘴唇，本间向日葵立刻意会地用手指在嘴唇比了个拉拉链的动作。

  


等本间向日葵蹦蹦跳跳地走到身边之后，铃鹿诗子问：“所以葵酱过来这里有什么事吗？”

  


“那个啊，我是来找叶子姐和Sanya的！因为呐，自从Sanya把叶子姐带到保健室之后就再也没回来过了，所以老师要我过来找她们然后顺便把Sanya揪回去上课。”本间向日葵一边比划一边解释。

  


“这样啊，那她们应该在那个拉上了帘子的床位那边吧。”

  


接着铃鹿诗子站起身，然后领着本间向日葵走向那个床位。

  


等她拉开了那个帘子之后，印入眼帘的画面让她情不自禁的“啊啦？”了一声。

  


出现在她眼前的是两位美少女亲密地抱成一团睡在一起的画面。

  


她们一褐一银的长发披散在枕头上，甚至还有几缕互相勾缠在了一起，除此之外她们两个的头也亲昵地靠在了一起。

  


本间向日葵眨了眨眼，然后小声地问铃鹿诗子：“现在要怎么办啊？葵有点不忍心去叫醒她们耶。”

  


铃鹿诗子思考了一下，然后非常爽快地做了个决定，“我等会去写假条给你然后交给老师吧。”

  


“好——”

  


两个人商量好了之后就静悄悄地拉上了帘子然后去准备假条了。

———————End————————

【后记】

总算有一篇写得顺畅点的了（。

  


这篇的灵感主要是来生理期时的郁闷感而产生的东西

  


因为以前吃太多冷的东西了，有段时间来的时候是真的痛到我要死，只有用电热毯敷着的时候才会好点（。）可以说是自作孽不可活了，所以各位仙女们一定要照顾好身体别搞得像我这样啊

  


然后其实还有一样东西想问问大家

  


就是你们觉得我写的knkn和kzh是怎样的一种感觉？

  


主要是因为最近总有种自己好像把他俩的大致性格给抓歪了的感觉，所以想问问看大家然后看看在大家眼里我写的两个人是怎么样的一种感觉_(:з」∠)_

  


不管是好还是坏的评论我都接受，毕竟我也想要进步来着x所以请尽情地留言吧！

  


大概就是这样了，感谢阅读！♪( ´▽｀)

  


PS. Sanya其实是偷偷地翻墙出去帮忙叶子买她要的东西的，好孩子别学哦x（？

  


  
21Nov.   


  
评论：8  
热度：128

  
[#kzkn](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/tag/kzkn)

[#葛叶](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/tag/%E8%91%9B%E5%8F%B6)

[#叶](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8F%B6)

[#chronoir](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/tag/chronoir)

  


  
[←](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/post/1d84cd92_1c7153040)  
[→](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/post/1d84cd92_1c70cfcd0)  


评论(8)

热度(128)

  1. 共2人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://gumingchaojiwudimeishaonian.lofter.com/) [顾名思义](https://gumingchaojiwudimeishaonian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://gongqixiaokenai.lofter.com/) [htead](https://gongqixiaokenai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://zishuijingezuoju.lofter.com/) [寒酥](https://zishuijingezuoju.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://hequan53071.lofter.com/) [奈白不是dd](https://hequan53071.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://moranyi11sanwuxian.lofter.com/) [搞cp搞不过AI](https://moranyi11sanwuxian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://langchalangailugou.lofter.com/) [莨茶俍爱撸狗](https://langchalangailugou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://heimao185.lofter.com/) [！？](https://heimao185.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://zhumingwangpianqimang.lofter.com/) [麻辣烫好吃还是火锅好吃](https://zhumingwangpianqimang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://shouxuxiee.lofter.com/) [黑白颠倒患者](https://shouxuxiee.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://dongxiaqiqi204.lofter.com/) [JFkdosonenenf](https://dongxiaqiqi204.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://dongxiaqiqi204.lofter.com/) [JFkdosonenenf](https://dongxiaqiqi204.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://yemiao975.lofter.com/) [火串串](https://yemiao975.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://nianzhi289.lofter.com/) [pujipujibuji](https://nianzhi289.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://youshangfanqi.lofter.com/) [佰殇忧樊](https://youshangfanqi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://jiuqilinglinglingling546.lofter.com/) [有条河叫凌川](https://jiuqilinglinglingling546.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://axiax.lofter.com/) [阿熙.ax](https://axiax.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://xiaokan652.lofter.com/) [Nevaeh](https://xiaokan652.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://chronoir.lofter.com/) [一清_きよ](https://chronoir.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://chenyanluosheng.lofter.com/) [Leseitsu](https://chenyanluosheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://jiumoranqingzhu.lofter.com/) [臼墨染青竹](https://jiumoranqingzhu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://xiaziwww.lofter.com/) [炙烧海虾](https://xiaziwww.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://suiyideyiran.lofter.com/) [随意的易燃](https://suiyideyiran.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://suiyideyiran.lofter.com/) [随意的易燃](https://suiyideyiran.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  25. [](https://wumingshaonu458.lofter.com/) [吻桃](https://wumingshaonu458.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://huanyanxiaojie.lofter.com/) [欢颜卖的是最正宗的菜](https://huanyanxiaojie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://ailanhuandewanyinyin.lofter.com/) [想穿睡衣](https://ailanhuandewanyinyin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://yekz0.lofter.com/) [yekz](https://yekz0.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://yekz0.lofter.com/) [yekz](https://yekz0.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://moqi9994.lofter.com/) [赤井](https://moqi9994.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://moqi9994.lofter.com/) [赤井](https://moqi9994.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://fuki0321.lofter.com/) [腐淇](https://fuki0321.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://speed740.lofter.com/) [SPEED](https://speed740.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://tnt75180.lofter.com/) [白鸽](https://tnt75180.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://yimuzili.lofter.com/) [亦暮紫黎](https://yimuzili.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://wanyueyueyuezi.lofter.com/) [津島愛雅](https://wanyueyueyuezi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://zheishinidiaodexiangnanma.lofter.com/) [一滩向楠](https://zheishinidiaodexiangnanma.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  38. [](https://zheishinidiaodexiangnanma.lofter.com/) [一滩向楠](https://zheishinidiaodexiangnanma.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://l-x-t068.lofter.com/) [L-X-T](https://l-x-t068.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://yushizhangci627.lofter.com/) [鬼之椿ღ](https://yushizhangci627.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](https://yangzhudexiaokeai498.lofter.com/) [白给怪](https://yangzhudexiaokeai498.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://miyayaohaohaoxuexiao.lofter.com/) [Mochimochi](https://miyayaohaohaoxuexiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://izumiyuki171.lofter.com/) [†┏┛星川葵の墓·ω·┗┓†](https://izumiyuki171.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://drawn419.lofter.com/) [集训去了](https://drawn419.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://drawn419.lofter.com/) [集训去了](https://drawn419.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  46. [](https://yuisy.lofter.com/) [YUISY](https://yuisy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://mingmousuns521.lofter.com/) [萬嵊䥯緯一一音律【明眸】](https://mingmousuns521.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  48. [](https://mingmousuns521.lofter.com/) [萬嵊䥯緯一一音律【明眸】](https://mingmousuns521.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://tianpinshizhushi.lofter.com/) [一只畅快的深圳尾火虎](https://tianpinshizhushi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://baibeinvhai.lofter.com/) [败旗于北](https://baibeinvhai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://yajianbailu538.lofter.com/) [修伊（七翼走地鸡）](https://yajianbailu538.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



© [月凤](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
